


Singing romance

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Singing, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Serana and Mu'raan are finally married. But Mu'raan being a helpless romantic, decides to show her wife how much she loves her.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 17





	Singing romance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song for those who never heard it :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_BX4l-TQuw

The Dark Elf tripped again, long black hair falling on her eyes.  
She wasn't a big fan of dancing. Heck, she never really learned how to dance. But here she was, in her bedroom in Breezehome, dancing with the love of her life. But still...

"Serana, I'm not sure about it..." she almost tripped for the hundredth time "Oy...!"

Her wife managed to catch her at the right time before her face could meet the hard wooden floor "Careful, sweetie"

"Careful my ass, Serana" Mu'raan barked "This is pointless. I can't dance!"

Serana laughed at that "Good thing you can fight. Otherwise, you'd be dead" She ducked a pillow that was thrown at her "Careful now, hun!"

Mu'raan smirked at her and shook her head. She loved her wife but sometimes she was a way bigger kid than she was. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. Looking at what kind of childhood Serana had... 

"Earth to Mu'raan! Hello!" Serana was waving a hand in front of her face.

Mu'raan blinked "Sorry, sorry" She scratched the back of her neck "Just thinking how childish I can be" Well, she did say part the truth no? She was childish. Very... "How about a small break? We've been practising for an hour now and getting nowhere actually" She sat at the edge of the bed. Her feet were killing her. She could run miles but be defeated by a dance? Some Dragonborn she was. What would her mother say if she saw her like this? Probably huff at her. Oh well, her mum loved her none the less. And on that, she wanted to focus. Being a helpless romantic she could easily read when her wife wanted her to be such. And she still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Serana, her life, returned her love. She fell for the vampire the very moment she laid eyes on her. Such beauty... a true goddess. Hurt by life but still able to trust the Dark Elf with her entire being.  
Suddenly an idea crossed her mind. Serana wanted her to be romantic, yes? No problem. 

She kneeled in front of her wife. Taking her hand she kissed it before singing:

Yo quiero ver un millón de mariposas  
Coloreando el aire en torno a mi  
Y después que vayan todas juntas  
Como un vestido a posarse sobre ti.

She stood up. Looking deeply in her lover's eyes, she smiled.

Así... lo quiero así  
Así... soñarte así.

Taking her wife by surprise, she used an illusion spell to create a beautiful nebula, which shimmered with the colours of the rainbow.

Cuando la fiesta comience ya,  
Como a una princesa,  
Toda la gente se reunirá  
Para admirar tu belleza.

She stood behind Serana, wrapping her arms around her. She raised her right arm and from her palm, a soft magical rose formed. She handed it to her love before placing a soft kiss to her neck.

Ante mis ojos  
Tu lucirás bella como el día;  
Infinitos los corazones,  
Infinita felicidad,  
Cuando sé que para mí serás por siempre.

Both looked up. A heart formed in the nebula, shimmering brightly. Mu'raan heard Serana take a deep breath. Red eyes transfixed on the scenery before her. The Dark Elf nuzzled her wife's ear with her lips, softly continuing to sing.

Como hace el viento con las rosas,  
Desnudarte soplando sobre ti.  
Así... lo quiero así  
Así... amarte así.

She saw Serana's eyes water with emotion. She knew that look too well. It was when she was showing her undying love to the vampire. Every time she was doing something for her, expecting nothing in return.

Cuando la fiesta se acabe ya  
De vuelta en la tierra  
Toda la gente recordará  
Haber visto una estrella.

She turned her wife towards her. She leaned down a little to kiss her briefly. Her eyes were full of affection and love.

Ante mis ojos tú lucirás,  
Bella como el día;  
Infinitos los corazones,  
Infinita felicidad,  
Cuando sé que para mí serás por siempre.

She finished the song with a polite bow, the illusion spell fading.  
Before she could react, her wife kissed her. Hard. She wrapped her arms around Dragonborn's neck and deepened the kiss. Mu'raan was the most romantic person she's ever met. Even when they were only friends, the Dark Elf would put everything aside just to make Serana happy. And that alone made Serana's heart swell. She loved her, she truly loved her.

"I guess you liked that" Mu'raan giggled when they broke apart. She was left breathless. She always was when kissing Serana. Best feeling in the entire world.

"You dork..." Serana whispered. She kissed her wife again. She pulled her down on the bed, lying on top of her. She looked at her with loving eyes. For a Dark Elf, Mu'raan was caring and funny. Unlike her folks who were stern and always looking unhappy. She'd thank every divine for her every single day. Mu'raan showed her that the world wasn't as bad as she believed. That she can rebuild her relation with Valerica. 

The Dragonborn flipped them so now she was lying on her wife "I wish you knew how much I love you. You deserve all the best the world can offer" She kissed her hand "I hope you already know that"

Serana sniffed "Dork. You are a huge dork" She nuzzled their faces together "But I love you as much. I'm so glad you found me in that forsaken crypt"

Mu'raan chuckled "Looks like Isran did something perfectly good, ey? Sending me to find that vampire 'artefact', no?" 

Serana nudged her ribs. Yes, she was very happy too. Happy to find such amazing elf who honoured her to be her wife. To be with her forever until they both die. But that will be far in the future as she and Mu'raan were immortal. Well, she was but Mu'raan was an elf. She'd live a long life. Maybe even thousands of years. Plenty of time to fool around and love. But for now, she decided to enjoy the moment and not think about the future. She'll have time for that.


End file.
